


A Night In The Garnet Inn

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom, Script offer for r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: Summary: You are Garnet, a humble tavern- and inn-keeper in this realm and the sole owner of the ‘The Garnet Inn’. On a dark and rainy night, just when you were closing the doors to your tavern. A lone traveler stumbles upon your inn. He is weary, and asks you to let him stay for the night. He’s been traveling for days and hasn't had a decent meal and shelter. He tells you he doesn’t have enough money to pay for even a tankard of ale. But you take him in anyway and make sure all his needs are taken care of. And as for payment, well… let’s just say it’s not a load of gold coins you want from him.





	A Night In The Garnet Inn

[F4M]A Night in the Garnet Inn [Medieval MILF][Gentle FDom][Flirty][Personal Attention][Blowjob & Deep throat][Riding you Raw][My Good and Sweet boy][Orgasm Encouragement][Soothing]

\---------------------------------------------

KEY:

(SFX) - All Optional -

*Tones and emotions*

[suggested actions and/or scene descriptions]

**text** for emphasis

~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance~

\----------------------------------------------

\--- BEGIN SCRIPT ---

(SFX: FADE IN, Ambient rain sounds)

(SFX: Glassware or metal clinking as you clear table)

(You’re humming to yourself as you close up the tavern)

(SFX:Heavy wooden door opens and closes)

Oh, Good evening. I would say ‘welcome’ but I’m afraid the tavern’s closed for the night.

[Pause]

*Concerned* S-sir? Are you alright?

[Gasp] Goodness! What happened to you?

Here. Come-come. Sit. Oh, you poor thing.

*Inspecting* Hmm.. looking at your clothes, you don’t look like you’re from the Crystal Kingdom.

A travelling scholar? You’re here to study at the Emerald Sanctum, aren’t you?

I heard they’re training students like you to become archivists.

Are you one of them?

[Pause as he tells you about himself and his travel. Improv short responses as you wish]

*Concerned* Oh my! By yourself? You shouldn’t be on the road alone. It’s not safe.

The King’s Road is crawling with all kinds of thieves and ruffians.

And from the looks of it your travel has not been very kind.

[Pause]

You look like you could use a decent meal.. and a bath, too.

But I’m afraid I don’t have any more rooms in the inn for you to sleep in. 

[Pause as he pleads you not to make him leave]

Oh, sweetie. No, no. I’m not saying you can’t stay.

That would just be cruel of me if I sent you back out in the cold.

[Pause as you stop and think]

Okay, why don’t you let me worry about your sleeping arrangements while you make yourself comfortable. 

Do you want something to eat? I think there’s still some left over soup in the kitchen, I can heat it up quickly.

[Pause as he declines]

Are you sure? You don’t want any?

[Soft chuckle] I suppose I understand. Sometimes you’re just too exhausted to do anything when all you want to do is nothing.

Very well.

How about I draw you a warm bath? You can get cleaned up and relax in there for a bit?

[Pause as he tells you he doesn’t have enough money to stay for a night]

Darling, don’t worry about that. We can talk about payment later. 

You’re the one who needs my full attention right now.

Come, let’s get you cleaned up.

Follow me. 

(Fade in SFX: Running water for a few seconds and slowly turning off)

(SFX: water sounds)

Well, what are you waiting for? Get in before the water gets cold.

*Chuckle* Lose the robe, dear. Come. Don’t be shy.

Here, let me get that and..

[Talk quietly to self] Goodness.. Aren’t you a strapping young man. [Clears throat]

(SFX: water sounds as he gets in the bath)

Uh… nothing. How’s the water? Warm enough?

[Smiles] Good. 

*Teasing* And if you’d like... I can join you?

*Playful laugh* Are you blushing? Oh, you are too precious. 

[Whisper] Shhh.. relax. I’m only teasing, darling.

Here. I know what’ll make you feel good.

Let me sit right behind you and…

(SFX: Massage)

Oh, dear...You’re so tense...there, there...

(SFX: Water sounds as you move to rub his chest and shoulders, occasionally hitting the water)

Is it okay if I rub your shoulders and chest like this?

I promise you’ll feel amazing after.

(SFX: massage continues) 

You’re very welcome.

As the owner of this renowned establishment I do pride myself in giving my patrons only the finest of experience here at The Garnet Inn. 

*Chuckle* Yes. Even patrons who haven’t fully paid their dues.

[The following lines are delivered in soothing and sultry whispers. Say the lines when it feels natural. Adlib/improv lines as desired]

-You’re neck and shoulders are starting to feel loose.

-Mmmm… that’s it...just breathe.

-Let the water wash away all the troubles from your travel.

-Let go of everything that worries you… and just let it melt into the water. 

-Don’t think of anything else.

-*Enticing* Let the sensation of my hands running up and down...and around your shoulders..your chest.. take over…

-I want you to feel good. That’s all that matters right now...

-That’s it...breathe in… and out… good boy.

-Oh, yes...that moan. [Chuckle] I can feel you just melting with my touch.

-[Whisper in his ear] Does it feel that good, darling? Yeah?

-[Gentle kisses in between] Is this alright? Can I kiss your shoulders like this?...And your neck?...as I..

-*Playful* circle my fingers around your nipples...like this?

-[Kiss] They’re so hard for me. I wonder what else is hard?

[Soft giggle] Oh, you shivered…

[Whisper] Do you want to feel even better?

(SFX: Water sounds)

Mmmm..I think you're clean enough.

When you’re ready, head down the hall to the left.

Last room on the right is where you’ll be sleeping.

[Pause]

(SFX: Door opening and closing)

*Impressed* Well, well, well. You clean up nicely, don’t you?

Oh, no. You’re in the right room. You’ll be sleeping here tonight.

Yes, this is, indeed, my room. And as you can see, my bed is big enough for the both of us.

[Amused chuckle]

Well, don’t just stand there looking all **stiff**.

*Sultry* Come to bed.

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

Mmm..that’s a good boy.

Oh, by the way…[Chuckle] I sleep naked. You don’t mind do you?

[Pause]

Perfect.

[Pause]

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

I hope you don’t get the wrong idea about me.

I don’t do this to everyone... or to anyone for that matter.

*Aroused* It’s just that.. when you were begging for me to let you stay…

I felt like you needed me… so desperately.

And I just couldn’t say ‘no’ to those kind and beautiful eyes. 

It would go against my hospitable nature if I didn’t help you in your moment of need.

*Even more aroused* Now all I want to do is take good care of you.

Even just for the night.

*Softly* Would you like that? Will you let me take care of you, darling? Hm?

[You give him gentle kisses] Mmm...I’ll take that moan as a ‘yes’...

[Whisper in his ear] Now, lie back.. And let me show you…

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

I hope you don’t mind having a woman on top. 

[Sensual chuckle] Good. I had a feeling…

[You kiss him sensually. This goes on for a while]

I can feel you… You’re already so hard for me.

[Kissing continues]

Take your robe off. You won’t need it.

(SFX: Undressing)

*Admiring* Oh..my... you really are quite the sight.

[Kisses in between as you go down on him]

Mmm...relax...and let me take care of you...starting with this beautiful cock.

[Start with teasing kisses and licks on his head and shaft. Say the lines below when it feels natural as you continue to kiss and lick him]

-*Horny* Fuck. You taste divine.

-You like it when I lick and swirl my tongue on the head?

-Or when I lick the length of your shaft...Mmmm, while I gently tug on your balls?

-Mmm..I really love that moan.

-And what if I give it a little suck?

[You move on to sucking him but it’s slow and teasing this goes on for a while]

Your hips are bucking. Would you like me to go faster? 

I can do that. 

[Blowjob sounds, this goes on for a little bit]

Oh, that’s it.. Moan for me.

It’s okay. You can be loud. The walls are made of stone for that reason.

No one will hear you.

[Blowjob continues, becoming sloppier and more intense until...]

[You give one long suck and stop] 

[Super horny, breathing heavily] You’re close.

Your cock is just aching to burst.

I want that cum inside me.

*Needy* I want you to cum inside me. Can you do that?

I’m going to take you in my warm, dripping wet cunt and you’re going to give me every..last...drop of your pleasure.

Do you understand?

That’s my good boy. Hold still and let me straddle you…

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

[Moaning] I’m just gonna let the tip tease my entrance…

Do you feel that? Do you feel how wet you’ve made me?

[You moan/whimper as you slowly lower yourself on him inch by inch]

Oh fuck. You feel even better inside me.

*Loving* I know you’re sensitive and close, darling.

Give me a moment..Mmph.. to get used to you, okay?

That’s it...just breathe… deep slow breaths.

Feel me as I grind on you.

[Continue moaning as you grind him]

[Whimpering] Oh my god, you fill me up so good…

I can feel you swelling...throbbing.. every time I grip around you.

Yeah? You like that? Oh, my sweet, sweet boy.

I’m gonna ride you harder now.

[Improv reactions as you ride him faster]

Oh, yes. Moan for me, darling. I wanna hear how good I make you feel.

[You ride him even harder now as you get close]

[Heavy breathing] Here..I’m gonna lean over a little so you can-

[Sharp inhale] Suck on my tits-that’s it-just like that-fuck!

[Little growl] Good boy...Mmmphh, my good boy.. So perceptive.

[You’re riding him as hard as you can now, you’re on the edge]

Fuck. I’m so close… Don’t hold back… you can cum… I can feel you.

You’re right there with me.

[Mewling and moaning continues as you go over the edge]

I’m gonna cum-I'm gonna cum! Cum for me. Cum with me, please.

Be a good boy and cum with-ME! OH-fu-

[You orgasm. Say whatever comes naturally]

[He’s still cumming inside you]

*Encouraging and almost begging* Oh, my god. You’re still cumming. Yes that’s it! Cum for me, my good boy.

Fill me up. Every last drop. Give it all to me. Yes..yes..yes

That’s it… There’s still more..let me milk you, let me squeeze around you and milk you.. Yes, I want all of it..

Mmmm...oh so much cum...yes..yes..[Gasping]

[You both start coming down from the orgasm]

[Satisfied chuckle] Come here, come here.

[Passionate kissing]

*Proud, whispery* Oh, my sweet boy. You did so good. So, so good…

[You kiss them again, softly this time]

*Softly* Oh, your eyes, your pretty eyes...they tell me you’ve just had the best night of your life.

Oh, is it now? [Soft giggle] I’m glad.

[Whisper] Mmmm… but it’s also telling me that you are completely exhausted. You look like you’re ready to fall away into sleep.

[Pause]

*Reassuring* Shh..Shhh.. It’s alright. Don’t. Don’t worry about that.

[Sensual kissing]

As far as I’m concerned...you’ve already paid me quite the load for a night in my inn. [soft chuckle]

*Soothing* Mmmm...There, there… Let me throw the blanket over us.

(SFX: Sheets rustling)

Come...press up against me...nuzzle into my soft pillowy breasts.

And let me hold you.

[Pause]

[Soft giggling] Aw, you’re so sweet kissing my breasts like that.

Mmm..but rest now, my darling. I’ll see you in the morning.

[Gentle kiss]

*Softly* Rest.

[Whisper] Rest.

[A few moments of relaxed breathing as you drift off to sleep]

END


End file.
